Perfect
by IIMackieII xo
Summary: When Kim starts to feel useless and tries to kill herself, will someone be there in time to save her? SongFic


Perfect

By: IIMackieII xo

Copyright©2014

**When Kim starts to feel useless and tries to kill herself, will someone be there in time to save her?**

***Disclaimer: I don't own 'Perfect' By Pink Or Kickin' It**

_Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated  
>Misplaced<em>

All the boys at school treated her like a toy, when they got bored of her they'd tossed her away like she didn't matter.

_Misunderstood  
>No it's not all good<br>It didn't slow me down._

Her heart shattered into pieces as she saw her boyfriend, Brett, making out with Donna.

_Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look I'm still around<em>

Donna and Lindsey were always telling her that Jack would never like her, that she should just go and kill herself and she let their words get to her.

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Less than perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're perfect to me<em>

Jack thought Kim was perfect and flawless, even if Kim always denied it.

_You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself, you were wrong_

She'd here people talking about how she was so useless at school, and how perfect they were compared to her.

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead_

Sometimes she'd just imagine those voices were saying how good she was, just to keep herself from crying.

_So complicated  
>Look how we all make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<em>

All the girls at school hated her, because she had Jack's attention, but she never thought his attention was on her. He'd never stop a girl from flirting in front of her.

_It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>I've seen you do the same<em>

_Oh_

She rushed to the dojo, knowing Rudy always forgetting to lock up after practice. She went into the girl's locker room and punched the mirror, as pieces shattered, she picked up a piece, and started to cut through her flesh on her left arm. She watched as her blood trickle down her arm.

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're perfect to me<em>

He was passing by the dojo about to head home from Falafel Phil's when he saw a light on from the girl's locker room. His thoughts only came to worry about one thing. Kim.

_The whole worlds scared  
>So I swallow the fear<br>The only thing I should be drinking  
>Is an ice cold beer<em>

She dug through her duffel bag as she reached in to pull out pain killers, she popped a few in her mouth and swallowed.

_So cool in lying  
>And we try, try, try<br>But we try too hard  
>And it's a waste of my time<em>

_Done looking for the critics  
>Cause they're everywhere<br>They don't like my jeans  
>They don't get my hair<em>

No one understood her. It was only her that was hurting, the people who knew, didn't care.

_Change ourselves  
>And we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that?  
>Why do I do that?<em>

_Why do I do that?_

She'd always change herself, trying to make herself more likeable. To allow herself to fit in. Even though it didn't work, she'd still keep trying. Sometimes she'd wonder why she tried so hard for those who hated her. Even she hated herself. She made more cuts into her left arm, deeper into her flesh each time.

_Yeeeeaaaahhh  
>Oooooooh<br>Oh pretty please_

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Perfect<em>

As he pushed open the girl's locker room door, only to find pills spilled all over the floor, and his best friend lying on the floor with a bleeding arm from all the cuts she had made.

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're perfect to me<em>

He didn't get it. Why she did this to herself. He didn't ask about anything, just embracing her into a loving hug as she sobbed into his chest.

After moments of silence, without letting go of her, he spoke, "Kim, why are you doing this to yourself?"

Her voice trembled as she spoke, "J-Jack…J-Just le-e-t me go. A-A-All I do is c-cause t-tr-ouble for e-veryone. I have all th-hese flaws that make people hate m-m-e."

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

"Kim, your perfect, don't let those people's words get to you. They're just jealous they aren't flawless like you."

His words came out without any hesitation and thought. She was shocked by his words, she thought he'd be part of the people who hated her.

"R-Re-ealy? You thi-ink I-I'm per-f-fect?"

Her words hitched every once in a while from her crying.

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're perfect to me<em>

"Of course I do Kim."

He gently guided her to the sink, as she sat on the sink counter, he took a damp towel and started to clean her cuts. He disappeared for a second, but then returned with the first-aid-kit. He grabbed her arm and was focused on bandaging her cuts carefully.

"T-Tha-anks."

She stuttered, not knowing what else to say. When he finished, he sat next to her on the sink counter, and made her look into his eyes.

"Kim. Don't ever let anyone, ANYONE, make you feel like you aren't perfect. Because you are. Be the brave and strong Kim who never lets anyone hurt her. Be the Kim I fell in love with."

And with that he gently, yet firmly pressed his lips on hers. After registering what was happening, she returned the kiss. Moments later, they pulled away.

"If you ever feel like your nothing, remember that you mean the world to me."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with cursive letters saying 'Perfect'. He gently brushed her hair to the side, and put on the necklace.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you, too."

**Just a short KICK FanFic I absolutely had to write! Yass, I ship KICK, and I'll be back with more soon. :)**

**Guys?**

**Jerry:**** Whooo! My man Jack just scored tonight!**

**Kim:**** Jerry. You have 10 seconds to run before I KILL you!**

**Jerry: *****Runs out of the dojo at full speed***

**Jack: *****Wraps arms around Kim* Let it go, Kim. Just this once.**

**Kim:**** But he-**

**Jack:**** Do it for me?**

**Kim: **** Fine.**

**Jack:**** *Kisses Kim***

**Kim:**** *Starts making out with Jack***

**Me:**** Okaiii…I love KICK and all but GET A ROOM PEOPLE!**

**Fav-If you liked **

**Follow-If you want sequel/epoligue**

**Comment-Ideas for stories**

**~IIMackieII xo**


End file.
